The present invention relates to a device for air-conditioning the backrest or the seat area of vehicle seat.
Such an air-conditioning device comprises an insert that rests on a base area of a recess in a cushion component of the backrest or seat area of a vehicle seat, or is placed on the component during the manufacturing process. Such an insert comprises an air distribution layer that can also be referred to as an air distribution “mat”. This air distribution layer is covered by a cover layer on the side thereof that points away from the base area of the recess. Using an air movement device that is connected to the air distribution layer, air is supplied to the air distribution layer or removed from it.
An air distribution device for a cushion component in a passenger compartment, in particular for a vehicle seat, is described in DE 103 57 583 B3. This air distribution device comprises an air distribution layer that is placed in a recess in a cushion component of the seat. On the top side thereof, i.e. the side that points away from the base area of the recess, the air distribution layer is covered by an accompanying layer that is sized to extend beyond the base area of the air distribution layer. An adhesion area is located on this extension of the accompanying layer, on the side thereof that points toward the air distribution layer, which is used to glue the accompanying layer to the area of the cushion component that delimits the edge area of the recess.
DE 10 2005 039 779 A1 describes another air distribution device for distribution air in a component in a vehicle passenger compartment, in particular in a vehicle seat. Like the air distribution device described above, this device also comprises an air distribution layer. This air distribution layer is delimited at at least one of its circumferential edges, at least in part, through a delimiting device. The device is not designed integrally with the base section but, rather, designed in part to be separate from the base section.